The Handsome Swordsman of Legend
by Spelbound
Summary: AU One-Shot. Cinderella...with a twist.


**Wow...this story is the longest that I have written yet. 22 pages...orooo...**

**Sort of a Cinderella tale...with a twist! (And yes, I was unoriginal with the title. Too bad for you, Skye.) **

**Rurouni Kenshin (c) Nobuhiro Watsuki. All characters that you do not know have been made up by me.**

* * *

The Handsome Swordsman of Legend

-A Mini Epic-

* * *

Japan, 1867

11th year of the Meiji Era

The streets of Edo were bustling with activity. All sorts of people wandered the streets; young men, old men, beautiful geishas, and older house-wives, all buyingsomething of importance from the shops that lined the dirt streets. The stands were all made of wood, with elaborately written kanji on the wood planks hanging from the frames of the shops, showing the names of the shops and what they carried.

But for one man, these shops held no interest. He walked down the road- against the flow of traffic- and he carried a bucket of red miso on the bamboo stick he carried on his shoulder. This man had long red hair that reached his mid-back, messily pulled back into a ponytail that was tied at the base of his neck with a brown leather cord; his messy, long bangs framing his feminine-like features. He wore an old, worn-through gi of light magenta and stained, off-white hakama pants that had been sewn many a time to fix the rips it held, his feet resting on worn old straw-woven sandals. At his left hip, he carried a sakabato made of steel, though it was almost illegal to carry a sword in these'peaceful' times. But the most odd thing about this man was the large cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. It stretched from the corner of his left eye to the corner of his left jaw-bone; the perpendicular scar reaching from the outside corner of his black-lashed eye to he front point of his chin, creating an 'X' shape. His eyes glowed a deep amethyst with appiness as he strolled down the road, whistling a tune absently to himself.

"Sessha wonders how Saito-san is doing today. He should probably go and visit him today, that he should." The man nodded to himself happily, and continued on the way to his friend's house. He paused when he heard a shout come from behind him, and the red-head turned around, his eyes wide with surprise when he saw an elderly man running down the street, shouting something that only he could make out, but only because of how well-tuned his ears were.

"Help! Please, someone help me!" The man shouted, continuing his run down the street, his arms up in the air, his voice filled with panic. Now that the man was closer, the red-headed swordsman could see his appearance. The elderly man was clothed in an old grey gi and white hakama pants, and although his clothes were old they were not nearly as worn as the red-head's clothes.

The older man was balding on the top of his head, so his hair formed a U-shape around the tanned withered skin of his skull. His face held many a wrinkle, all telling a story about this man's life of hard-ship. When the red-head looked at the other mans feet, noticing that the man didn't have proper footwear, only the dirty, once-white Tabi socks.

The red-head held out a hand that was not clutching the bamboo stick and grabbed the man by the back if his gi. "Wait, sir." He said, and the quickly man halted his run, his eyes growing wide when he realized that someone had finally stopped to assist him. "Please, kind sir, will you help me?!" The older man exclaimed with vigor, his brown eyes staring imploringly into the red-head's violet ones. The younger man sweat- dropped slightly, and smiled at the man.

"Of course sessha will. But first, how about we go the a restaurant and you tell sessha about your plight?" The red-head said patiently, pulling the man gently away from his person, and lead him to a nearby restaurant: _The Akabeko_, which was a beef-pot house that the red-head went to often.

* * *

He pushed aside the cloth that served as a door and walked inside, greeted by the chorus of feminine voices.

"Welcome to the _Akabeko!"_ Seven waitresses called from the sides of the room, some turning from their sitting position at the entrance of the dining room, each separated by shoji screens.

A young brown haired waitress stood in front of them, a smile on her face, and her eyes closed in happiness. "Hello, my name is Tei and I shall be your-oh! Mr. Himura-san! Welcome back!" she smiled even wider- if that was possible- when she recognized the red-head in front of her who was returning her smile with equal brightness.

"Hello, Tei-dono. Sessha needs a table for two." The red-head, now introduced as Mr. Himura, told the waitress, Tei. She looked over at the older man curiously, but not rudely.

"All right, then. Come this way please." She said, and lead the two over to an open table.

"So, what can sessha help you with?" The red-head asked the older man.

"Well, first may I know your name? I am Hiroshi Yamagoi." The man said, and held out his hand across the pot separating the two men.

"Yes, you may. Sessha is called Kenshin Himura." Kenshin took the other man's hand in greeting, both men noticing the calluses that the other's hand held.

Hiroshi's were calluses from of hard work in the rice fields. Kenshin's calluses were from years of holding a sword and fighting. His hands were marred from years ofwar with small scars on his long, slender fingers.

"Now, I am asking for your help. My daughter was kidnapped and is being held captive in the Arimakita palace. Who knows what has become of her…" Hiroshi broke off, tears forming in his eyes. He bowed his head and tears slid down his weathered face. "P-p-please…please help my d-daughter. Please…" He lifted his head, and stared at the startled swordsman across from him, "I beg of you!" The man moaned.

Kenshin stared at the man, his violet eyes softening. "Yes, sessha will help you. Sessha also know where that palace is located, so he will not need directions, that he will not." He said, and stood slowly.

"W-wait!" Hiroshi called, his eyes wide with hopefulness. Kenshin turned around, and looked at the man. "It's a bit of an odd question…but how old are you, Himura-san?" He asked. Kenshin frowned slightly at the man is surprise.

"That is an odd question, that it is. Sessha is 28." Kenshin answered. Hiroshi's eyes widened in shock at Himura's answer.

"No one would know, with a face like that!" Hiroshi said in shock, then frowned slightly, "But I warn you, this journey will be dangerous." He said seriously.

Kenshin just smiled warmly at the man. "Do not worry for Sessha. He has dealt with worse before." And with that, the ronin walked out of the restaurant.

Hiroshi sat, stunned, as he stared at the entrance. The waitress, Tei, came over and looked at the old man.

"Do not worry for Ken-san. He will be fine." She reassured, seeing the man's expression.

He looked at her. "How do you know?" He asked.

Tei smiled gently at Hiroshi. "This job will be no problem for the former Hitokiri Battosai." Hiroshi stared at her, shock and slight fear on his face.

"I-I've just sat with the legendary manslayer…who helped shape the Meiji Era…who has killed over a million men…" He said, sweat pouring down his face.

Tei smile at him again, "That's what they all say after they've met him. Such a kind soul, repenting for all the lives he took for the sake of our country."

* * *

Kenshin walked through the densely populated area of forest, weaving his way in and out of trees. As he walked along he thought to himself about this job he had undertaken. 'I'm not normally one to do things like this voluntarily…but oh well, I had to help that poor man.' He mused to himself.

He looked up at the sky, the sun sinking itself into the bed of mountains, fountains of purple and red shooting up from it's glowing surface, melting into the darkening blue of the twilight sky.

"How…beautiful." He whispered in awe, pausing his trek in order to give the sun it's proper respects as it bedded down for the night. He watched the glowing orb until it was completely covered by the surrounding mountains, then continued walking. "Sessha should probably find a place for the night, that he should." He muttered to himself, and just as he uttered those words, he stumbled upon an old campsite, with two parallel logs facing each other from across a fire-pit. "Ah, this is perfect!" The samurai exclaimed happily, hardly believing his luck.

* * *

He sat on one of the logs, facing the roaring fire as he cooked the fish on his pole, which was held out over the flame. The eerie glow of the fire reflected off the pale skin of Kenshin's face, as he sat, deep in thought. 'I wonder what this woman is like, that I'm going to rescue…I hope that she is alright, in that castle all by herself…' he pondered to himself. His red head jerked up at the sound of hoof beat coming up to his campfire. He blinked a couple of times, startled by the sight of someone riding their horse this late at night.

"Hello!" A man's voice called through the darkness, and his horse pushed through the final layer of brush that surrounded the camp. The firelight illuminated the horse and his rider, so that Kenshin could see the lean figure atop a bay stallion. The man pulled hishorse into a halt and grinned down at the ex-samurai. "May I rest here? My journey has been long and hard…" The man asked Kenshin.

The red-head in question smiled widely at the rider, "Yes, you may rest at sessha's fire."

"Thanks." The man answered, and jumped off his horse. When he turned, Kenshin was able to get a good look at the man. He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe, his torso and lower legs were covered in an expensive looking purple kimono that left his right shoulder uncovered. Even his entire head was covered in bandages, except for his brown eyes and his mouth. His forehead was covered with what looked like a metal plate, wrapped in cloth, with strands of his brown hair hanging over the band.

"So, what are you doing out here this time of night?" Kenshin asked the man conversationally.

The man grinned at him, "I'm out here to rescue some little princess that is being held captive." He said, a bit contemptuously. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly when the man said this, for his journey sounded a bit similar to Kenshin's. "I bet that that little girl is just sitting there, waiting to be rescued by her prince. And, just between you and me, I'm not in this to love the girl, just for the power that her father offers to the one who rescues her." The man said, now smirking at the swordsman across from him, who sat with his head slightly down, his bangs covering his face. "I bet that she'll be a passive little bird, letting me do whatever I wish and not have anything bad to say about it…if you know what I mean." The man practically growled with happiness, to far gone on his fantasy to see the man across form him quivering with anger. "By the way…what are you doing out here?" The man asked Kenshin, who looked up at him finally, trying to control his rising temper, lest Battosai come out.

"It seems that you and sessha are on the same journey, that we are." Kenshin said, his amethyst eyes flashing a slight gold. The man across from him looked surprised, leaning away from the swordsman slightly, his eyes wide.

"Well, now…" He said, his voice holding the shock he was feeling, "Are you in this for the power, too?" he asked. Kenshin cocked his head slightly.

"Power?"

"Yes. You…are going to rescue Kaoru Kamiya, are you not?" The bandaged man asked Kenshin, who nodded.

"You do know who she is…right?"

"…The daughter of a farmer?" Kenshin inquired, a bit worried.

The bandaged man bit out a laugh, "Hardly! She is daughter of the daimyo, Soun Kamiya!" He exclaimed. "He is offering her hand in marriage to the person who can rescue her! That guarantees the throne to whoever rescues her!" Kenshin sat, staring at the bandaged man in shock. "Plus, I heat that she's a rare beauty."

"So…you want to rescue and marry this girl…so that you can be the daimyo…?" He asked, anger making his voice quiver.

"Uhh…yah." The man answered a bit pointedly, "Who wouldn't want that kind of power?"

"Sessha does not, that he doesn't." Kenshin said, his eyes glinting like jewels, "And he is going to rescue that princess, that he is."

"Well then, since you and I are going to be competitors, I should give you my name, shouldn't I?" The bandaged man asked contemptuously. "I am Makoto Shishio."

"Sessha is called Himura Kenshin."

Shishio nodded slightly, and stood. "Thanks for letting me rest. The next time we meet, we will be enemies." He said darkly as he put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up onto the saddle. "Farewell, my good friend." Shishio said, and with a sarcastic salute to Kenshin.

After that disturbing encounter, Kenshin sat on the log, staring at the dying fire, lost in thought. So this man, this Shishio…he wanted to marry this girl…but not for love, but for power. Not that this was uncommon, marrying for power, but for some reason it always ticked Kenshin off. He didn't even know this girl…but he felt bad for her, marrying that tyrant. The image of Shishio standing over her-though the woman's face was clouded, since Kenshin had no idea what she looked like- sent a trill of anger up Kenshin's spine. He hated marriage for power and not for love. This girl did not deserve to be married to this man. And with that thought, he sat down on the ground, back against the log, drew his right leg up to his chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

The castle was shrouded in mist in the early morning sunlight, which was just peaking over the rim of the mountains. The stone wall surrounding it was covered in weeds and moss; damp from the night dew. The very top of the castle was able to be seen from behind those impenetrable walls that enclosed the princess Kaoru.

Kenshin stood, from behind a thick tree trunk, and scanned the area, looking for an easy entrance to the fortress. "The walls would be the easiest course of action…but sessha gets the feeling that he shouldn't touch them." He muttered aloud to himself, "Ok, guess sessha has to use the front entrance." And he did, walking warily toward the large wooden gate.

He knocked slightly, wondering vaguely if there was a guard on the other side of the door, but those thoughts were cut off when the door swung open, revealing a huge courtyard, with grasses long since trimmed that grew wild, and a fountain in the center with an appearance that suggested water had not run through it in a long time.

Kenshin walked inside warily, keeping his right hand on the hilt of his sakabato incase the need should arise. And soon, there was the need for a weapon.

A huge roar shook the building to it it's core, the surrounding walls vibrating with the power of the sound. Kenshin wobbled slightly, his eyes spinning as he began to get dizzy. "Oooorrroooo…." He whimpered in slight pain as he almost careened into the nearby wall, just barley missing it, instead hitting the softer dirt. "What the…" He whispered, raising himself up onto his hands and knees, shaking his head to clear the stars that invaded his vision. His eyes grew wide when he saw something that he had never seen in all his 28 years of life: a dragon.

The creature was massive, rising itself out of the lake that he had not noticed before, since it was shrouded in ferns and cattails. The dragon was black, its eyes contrasting greatly with the dark of it's scales, the whites of its eyes glowed, surrounding the blue constricted pupils. It's mane was of a dark purple, running from it's poll to the tip of it's tail.

Kenshin started when he heard the tenor of it's voice rattle the stones by his feet.

"I am Megumi, the dragon who guards the castle of Kamiya. It is my job to challenge you to battle, to see if you are strong enough to be worthy of Kaoru-sama's hand. Trust me, you will need to be strong." The dragon Megumi growled at the swordsman.

Kenshin regarded the dragon with no hostility, just with wariness. In all his years as a swordsman, from training with his master Hiko to shaping the Meiji Era with his sword he never had he seen something as amazing as this…this creature was one that belonged in mythology, not in real life. But he had been proved wrong, for here stood the object that, a day ago, he would not have believed was real. "Yes, sessha shall use his strength to defeat you, to honor your pride." He told her. Megumi nodded in response.

"I think you, kind swordsman. But kindness will not win the battle. We must fight, now." And Kenshin nodded, drawing his sakabato.

* * *

"You win." The dragon Megumi's voice rang through the air a few minutes after the fight began. She lay on the bruises battering her body, her head bleeding from being hit with the sakabato.

Kenshin stood, breathing a little hard, a rip in the hem of his hakama pants and a bruise on his forehead from being smacked with the dragon's tail. But other that that, he was not the worse of the two. "Thank You." He told Megumi, who growled lightly in response.

"I warn you, Ken-san, when I told you that you would need strength, it was not to beat me. Kaoru-sama should prove to be difficult." She told him, a chuckle rumbling in her chest. Kenshin nodded, thanking her, and set off, up the wooden steps, and into the castle of shoji screens.

* * *

Kenshin stood, staring at the elaborately decorated wooden door that was the entrance to the princess's room. He tentatively raised a hand to the door and rapped on the wood. Hearing a something that sounded like a response, he spoke in warning,

"Kaoru-dono, I am coming in." And he pushed the door open. And immediately remembered what Shishio had told him…

"_I bet that she'll be a passive little bird, letting me do whatever I wish and not _

_having anything bad to say about it…if you know what I mean."_

And all Kenshin could think at that moment was how wrong Shishio was. The woman before was not sitting around, drinking tea, waiting to be rescued. No, this woman was…doing something he had never seen a woman doing before, not in this society.

She was practicing kendo…and an elaborate kata it was!

Kenshin stood, his eyes wide in shock as he took in the sight before him. Well, Shishio had been right about one thing. She _was _a rare beauty.

Kaoru Kamiya had her long black hair tied up into a ponytail, reaching her mid-back, her bangs hung in her face, wet from sweat, and two chunks of black hair hung from in front of her ears, reaching down to her collarbones. She was slight in stature, only just shorter than Kenshin himself, but a bit paler and had smoother skin. She wore a white gi with short sleeves that only reached her elbows and her legs were clad in a blue hakama pants. Kaoru's dainty feet were covered in tabi socks that looked to be a size to big. Her eyes were what shook Kenshin the most, those beautiful topaz jewels shining with happiness at doing what she loved, and not being scolded for it. She finished her kata with a flourishing move, and stood, wiping sweat from her brow. She flinched when she heard a sound that she had never hoped to hear again, clapping. The sound of another human.

She spun around, taking in the sight of the man before her. Then she stepped away slightly, clearly uncomfortable with him. "I'm _not _going. You can't make me. I won't marry _you._" She snarled, raising her shoulders up and glaring at Kenshin in what was supposed to be a threatening look, but it was lost to the grinning swordsman.

Kenshin smiled gently at her, "Maa, sessha has not come to marry you. He has come to set you free."

Kaoru blinked in surprise at him, clearly intrigued, but guarded. Then she raised her bokkon in his direction, pointing it at his chest, and looking warily at him.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" She asked him, her head tilted slightly, her blue eyes studying him, or rather his face, seeing the scar on his cheek.

Kenshin smiled at her, his eyes gentle. "You have the word of a samurai. It is sessha's bushido to tell the truth." He said looking at her gently, "Sessha sees that you have a fiery spirit. Take care, and don't ever lose that pride you have." He told her.

Kaoru frowned in shock, her eyes narrowing at the swordsman in front of her. She could tell that if he so wished, this man could beat her in a flash, but he chose not to, in order to earn her trust. She only knew a little about reading people's aura's…and this man's was one of the strongest that she ever felt…not that she had ever felt many.

The man raised his hands up, as if he was being held at sword point from a deadly enemy…not just a 17 year old girl, playing swordsman. "It is alright, Kaoru-dono. Sessha promises that he will not harm you." And that was all it took. Kaoru lowered her wooden bokkon, her eyes welling up in tears. She blinked a couple of times, her tears sliding down her cheeks and her bokkon dropped with a clatter on the smooth wooden floor.

She reached up to wipe away those tears, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" she whispered to this kind man, who- instead of standing there laughing at her- did something that surprised her. He did something that she had not had in a long time. He took her in his arms, and let her cry into his shoulder.

"It's not very clean but…feel free to cry into sessha's gi all you want." He told her, and he buried her face into his gi and did as he said: she wept.

* * *

"So, how come you are being held here?" Kenshin asked her as they sat on the wood floor, Kaoru wiping away the remnants of the tears she had shed.

"Well…it's a long story…" she said, a blush forming on the bridge of her nose.

"It's ok. Go on," Kenshin told her, his head slightly cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Ok…well, all my life I lived in that castle. I had servants tending to me every need and whim. But…I never wanted that. As a young girl, I did not want to be a princess, I wanted to be normal, like the other kids in my village. But my father would never allow it, forcing me into elaborate kimonos and making me attend these meetings and parties he held or went to.

As I got older, he started introducing me to young men who were the sons of nearby lords. But…I never really cared about them. Nevertheless, I had to interact with

them, talk with them…act like…a lady. And soon, I understood why. My father, who I had loved all my childhood, had arranged for suitors to meet me. I was not happy, and I did what any sensible 10 year old would: I rebelled," Kaoru told him, laughing slightly, deep in her memories, "I purposefully acted badly in front of them: spilling tea, falling over when I was sitting, laughing loudly, stomping on their feet and just being altogether horrible to them. My father, fed up with my behavior, decided that he was through. He stuck me in this…place against my will and said that whoever could rescue me could have me. Of course, at first men lined up to try and get in…but they never could get past Megumi. So, I was here alone…except for the bodyguard I had when I was 10 through 15. And that's…my story." Kaoru finished, smiling shyly at Kenshin, who looked slightly surprised.

"Well…I can understand why you behaved like that. I most certainly would've, had I been in your position. But…I've also done my fair share of bad things. I…I killed a lot of men when I was a teenager working as an Imperialist Army. And…I never want to kill again. I made that promise to myself, knowing that if I did take another life, I would become like I was back then. And I do not want that." He said, his head hanging slightly, violet eyes troubled.

"Well, since you promised yourself that…just never kill again." Kaoru said, a naïve smile on her face. Kenshin looked at her in wonder. If only…if only he could be that happy, as carefree as she was. But he could not. He had to atone for all those lived he had taken. But…he would listen to Kaoru. He would not kill again.

* * *

"Come now." Kenshin said, holding his hand out to the younger girl. Kaoru smiled at him, now clothed into her yellow kimono and her blue and purple striped obi.

She blushed slightly, and held out her hand, their two intertwining. Kaoru gasped slightly, a jolt running down her spine from when their hands touched. She gulped, and looked shyly at Kenshin, who was looking at their hands in surprise. _So he felt it too…_she thought to herself.

Kenshin looked at their hands, startled. He had never felt anything like that before…He shook his head slightly to clear it. It would do him no good to go around with those evil thoughts. He put on an happy smile and lead her out of that house, out of that life. "Let's go."

* * *

The mid-morning sun gleamed down on the pair as they walked out the-broken down- front doors. Kaoru's azure eyes were wide with wonder as she stared around her, not having seen any of this in such a long time. Her face broke into a large smile when she saw the forest, the grasses that stuck up in between them and the dirt that lay on the ground.

Kenshin looked at her in slight amazement. He had walked through this forest before, but had never took notice of all the colors of the plants and all the animal life that buzzed around the pair. Now, as he looked from her shining face to the world around them, he could see everything in a new light…especially that horse that was galloping at them, and it's rider look mad. 'Oh wait…' Kenshin thought, 'That's Shishio.'

And with a sharp tug on the reins, Shishio pulled his horse to a halt, which the animal was only too happy to oblige. His rider glared down at the two people standing in front of him.

Kenshin, acting on pure instinct, stepped in front of the princess, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You…you got here first. How!?" Shishio demanded as he leaped off his horse and striding up to Kenshin and Kaoru, glowering at them…or more specifically, Kenshin.

"Sessha took the short rout, that he did." Kenshin said, looking warily at the other man. He did not know if Shishio had carried sword, but he was willing to bet that he did.

Shishio snarled at Kenshin. "You fool. You took what I wanted. But…no one will ever know if you die, right _Kaoru-sama?" _Shishio said, mocking Kaoru. Kenshin tensed up, furious now that this man was making fun of Kaoru.

In response to a direct insult, Kaoru just scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you, you evil man!" Except that she did not say 'evil man'.

Shishio, for his part, looked completely shocked. "Wha..?" He said, his eyes wide, "Never...have I seen…a _lady _with…such a foul mouth!" he exclaimed, clearly appalled.

Kaoru just smirked in a very unladylike manner and crossed her arms. "Well, I have been alone for 7 years, with Sanosuke Sagara as a guard for 5 of them. He taught me just about every word in the book." She stated proudly. Kenshin looked at her, clearly surprised.

"Not that it matters. You, samurai, will not last through this fight." Shishio growled. "And when I marry you, girl, you _will _learn manners." And with one last look at the girl in front of him, he charged Kenshin, pulling out his sword as he went.

Kenshin, drew his sword just quick enough, and blocked Shishio's attack. Shishio smirked at him. Kenshin bent back slightly, his face twisting in slight pain.

Kaoru gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide. She had practiced kendo for so long…but she had never seen an actual fight with swords before.

"Kaoru…dono…" Kenshin said, grabbing the top of his sword with his left hand, and using that for extra leverage. "Run. Now!" He exclaimed, and using all his strength, pushed Shishio off him. He breathed deeply for a minute, and glanced at the younger girl, who stood there, staring at him, her eyes frightened for him. "Go. Sessha will be fine."

He told her gently, a slight smile lighting up his face. Kaoru nodded, and backed slowly away from the impending fight.

"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, and she spun around, looking at him. "If…if the fight does not look like it is going well…you must run." Kenshin said, his amethyst eyes looking at her, holding her gaze.

"But…" She said, worry clouding her voice.

"No. I want you to run." Kenshin said with finality. Kaoru reluctantly nodded, and with one final look at him, walked away from the clearing, toward the line of trees surrounding them.

Kenshin turned around, facing his opponent and drawing up his sakabato. Shishio watched him, a smirk back on his face despite the dirt covering his back from being thrown backward by Kenshin.

"Aww…how cute you two are. Too bad it'll never work!" He exclaimed, and launched himself at Kenshin. Their two swords met in a deadlock, and both men stood there for a moment, sizing each other up like wolves . Then the two men leapt apart, and began to move too quickly for the human eye to catch. Right. Left. Right. Up. Down. Slash. Avoid each other's swords. Repeat the cycle.

Kenshin was really beginning to sweat. This man…he was tough. But Kenshin had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. He called out the name of his special move: "Hiten Mitsuigi Ryu: Ryo Sui Sen!" and slammed the ground with his sword, and the earth split open , slamming into Shishio, who almost fell, but managed to right himself.

"Is that all you can do?" He cried, and spun his sword in a lopsided circle around his head, causing the sword to hit a stone every time it went round. A spark ignited on the sword, and amazingly the sword caught fire. Shishio smirked at Kenshin. And then threw the weapon at him.

Kenshin barely had time to duck, and just as he started to, he remembered something. Kaoru! He twisted his body in midair and thrust his sword up, catching the flaming blade as it went by, and sending it spinning away. He righted himself, breathing hard, sweat pouring down his temples and down his chest and back, his gi sticking to him.

"You're good." Shishio said, walking over to Kenshin, looking just as- if not worse- for the wear. Yet he was not showing just how tired he was.

"At least I use it for the good of people, not just to get what I want!" Kenshin shouted, walking over to Shishio, who had bent to pick up the weapon by his feet.

"Really? That's interesting." Shishio said, and with surprising speed, powered himself at Kenshin, who was just able to get his sword up in time to block the attack.

Caught in another deadlock, Kenshin felt himself beginning to get weaker, his strength running out of him. He had not had a fight like this in so long…

Shishio, seeing this, grinned maliciously. His opponent was going down! And with one final shove, he pushed the red-headed swordsman to the ground.

But Kenshin did not give up. He lay there, on his back, totally pinned. But he could not give up. _Would not._

"Why won't you give in?!" Shishio exclaimed, "I have you, on the ground! If you draw, I will let you live!"

Kenshin set his teeth, snarling at the man on top of him. "No! Sessha will not! There are people who need his help! And because of that…._I _will not give up!" He exclaimed, his eyes suddenly flashing gold, narrowing in anger.

Shishio gasped slightly. He knew that look. But there was no way…"Hi..to..kiri…Battosai?" he asked, eyes wide with sudden fear. The man below him smirked. This was no longer the kind wanderer, Kenshin, he had been fighting…the man who refused to kill. This man…this man was not afraid to kill. Battosai was deadly.

The Battosai smirked at Shishio, and shoved the bandaged man off him, as easily as if he was brushing off a fly. Then, the Battosai smiled again. "Goodbye." and he lunged foreword.

* * *

Kaoru stood, frozen in fear, watching this man before her.

_Kenshin smiled at her, his eyes gentle. "You have the word of a samurai. It is __sessha's bushido to tell the truth." _

This man…

_Kenshin smiled gently at her, "Maa, sessha has not come to marry you. He has come to __set you free."_

He was not Kenshin…

_He put on an happy smile and lead her out of that house, out of that __life. "Let's go."_

This was not the man who had set her free.

* * *

"No!" She cried, and ran foreword to the two men. Shishio looked up at her, startled. What was this girl going to do, that he could not?

Kaoru did not care. She knew that…somehow deep inside her…she knew that Kenshin was in there…no. That man, that killer…that _was _Kenshin. Time seemed to move slowly for the girl, who ran toward that man. Her sandals only slowed down her movement, so she kicked them off, running in her tabi, her kimono restricting her legs, but she ignored it, running as quick as she could.

She reached the two, her steps finally catching Battosai's attention, and he looked at her his golden eyes shining with wariness, not sure what to make of this girl. Kaoru shuddered slightly. Those eyes…But she ignored her instincts, throwing her self in front of Battosai, her arms out, staring at him in the eye.

Staring into those eyes…was something that she would never be able to forget. Those cold, hard chips of amber…they showed no compassion, no happiness, no joy…no love. Just…hatred and bloodlust. Kaoru rallied her courage and looked him straight in the eye. "Kenshin…" she whispered, and a flash of recognition went through his eyes,

"Kenshin…don't. You don't…you don't have to kill." He stared at her, challenging her. He was not afraid of her. Why should he be? "Kenshin…remember. Remember the promise you made to yourself. You said that you would not kill again. To repent. To repent for all the lives you have taken." She said, babbling a bit, trying to control her terror. "If you don't remember…and you kill again…you will be the Battosai…forever." she finished with a whisper, tears sliding down her cheeks. Then she reached foreword…and wrapped her arms around him.

The Battosai stared at this girl. She…she was not afraid of him…? Why…? Suddenly, he remembered. Just as she had asked him to do he remembered…her. And just as simple as that, the rurouni was back.

Kenshin swayed, feeling dizzy suddenly. But he did not fall. Surprised, he looked down, and saw the girl's head under his nose. His eyes widened, fear suddenly striking him. He gently pulled Kaoru off him, looking her up and down. "K-Kaoru-dono…sessha did not harm you…did he?" He asked, worry warping his voice, violet eyes shining with concern.

But Kaoru just shook her head, smiling slightly at him, wiping her tears. "No, you did not harm me in any way, Kenshin." She said. Kenshin sighed in relief, then glanced behind her and saw Shishio laying there, white as a ghost beneath the bandages covering his face. It clicked in Kenshin's head, what Kaoru had done for him.

"Oh kami…Kaoru-dono…you risked your life…for sessha…?" He asked her, staring into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Yes. You risked your life to set me free…I thought I'd return the favor." She said. Kenshin could not handle this. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her, burying his face into her shoulder. They stood like that for a moment, both getting their wits back.

Kenshin slowly pulled away from their embrace, and seeing Shishio again, stepped around Kaoru and stood in front of her, protecting.

Shishio stood again, slowly. He would be very sore tomorrow. But he ignored the pain, keeping eye contact with Kenshin and reached for his sword. Kenshin tensed again, tightening the hand on the hilt of his sword, ignoring the slight sting of the gash on his back and the huge rip in the front of his magenta gi, running from his right shoulder to left hip. No, these things did not matter to him. All that mattered was protecting the girl behind him.

Shishio looked at him again and did something that he would most likely never do again nor never had done before. He dropped in sword. Surrendering. "I give. I'm not stupid. I can't win against you." And he turned around, walking away. Then he paused and looked over at them. "Kaoru-sama…have a good life. Battosai…You're pretty damn lucky." And he turned, and walked away.

* * *

Kaoru paused, looking back at the castle in which she had spend seven years of her life. She was suddenly hit the feeling of sadness. As much as she hated to say it…she would miss this place.

"Kaoru-dono?" she heard his voice ask, and turned around to look at Kenshin. He smiled at her, and reached out his right hand to her. Kaoru gasped slightly, putting her hand to her chest, and looked at his hand. Then she smiled, and placed her hand in his.

And Kenshin lead her from the castle which she had spent so much of her life. And suddenly, she did not feel so sad anymore,

-The End-

**Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
